


it's getting light out

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Gen, Makeup, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Georgi does Yuri's make up for Welcome to the Madness.





	it's getting light out

**Author's Note:**

> i found out abt popoweek today and i wrote a drabble in like 5 minutes. this was for day 2 "looks". enjoy!

Georgi never expected for someone to ask him to help him do their makeup. After he showed to the world his flamboyant makeup in _Carabosse_ , everyone made fun of him for it— he remembers bitterly people in the Internet saying he'd be better off as a drag queen than as a figure skater.

But now he's there, in the back, an hour before the exposition skate of the Grand Prix Final. Yakov had dragged him there with all the other Russian skaters under his wing. Yuri had ended up winning, and all of the Russian family is very proud of him.

"C'mon, Gosha," Yuri hisses. "Please just put eyeshadow on me. Dark one, preferably."

"What in the hell are you doing for your gala?" Georgi breathes, and Yuri just smiles mischievously before shrugging. "Alright, whatever." He sees Yuri's clothing; really tight-fitting black pants and a sleeveless black shirt that has a big X on it. "Did Otabek chose the song?"

Everyone's pretty aware of the fact that Otabek and Yuri became close friends in the span of one motorcycle ride and one 'are we going to be friends or not?' question that seven-year-olds should ask, not eighteen-year-olds.

"He did, in fact," Yuri tells him, and Georgi raises an eyebrow questioningly. "It's a heavy metal-ish one. It'll be good, trust me."

"It's whatever," Georgi nods. "Is black eyeshadow alright?"

Yuri smiles, though it's more of a troublemaker grin than a small one. The teen turns around before the other starts to apply the eyeshadow on him. He ten around five minutes by when he's blended everything nicely, even though it's pretty much the same color.

"I look like a raccoon," Yuri comments, though it's not angrily— it's almost as if he's amused by this.

"Sorry, kid," Georgi mutters, sighing.

"No, it's perfect for the uh... mood of the song." He doesn't seem very sure about this, even more so when Otabek barges in the room. "Beka!" he yelps.

"Yura, hey— oh god." Otabek stops on his tracks when he sees Yuri's eyeshadow and clothing.

"I don't have time to fix it, okay?" Georgi doesn't think he's talking about the clothing, as he chose that willingly. "Gimme your sunglasses or somethin'. To hide the raccoon-y makeup for a bit of it."

Georgi isn't amazed at how fluently Otabek speaks Russian; he's from Kazakhstan, anyway, and most Kazakhs learn how to speak the other language rather early. "Yeah, have these." He takes them from his jacket and hands them.

Yuri is quick to put the sunglasses on, and forty minutes later the crowd calls on the teenager with force.

When the first notes of _Welcome to the Madness_ play, Georgi is speechless. Otabek is too, even though they can hear Yakov screaming curses in Russian in the distance.


End file.
